clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the legendary cards (July 2018)
It’s time for another legendary ranking! This time, it’s going to be a lot different from the last ranking, so get prepared! Starting at worst to best, let’s start at #15! 15. Sparky Is there actually a chance that Sparky can escape from the bottom? It’s impossible without another change. Back in 2016, where Zap and Freeze are the only cards that can reset it, Sparky is definetely the card that desperately needed a nerf! Sparky was CANCER back then, but as time passes, Ice Spirit, E-Wiz and more cards were added, making sparky one of the worst cards ever. The rework did make her a lot better, but it still dwell at the bottom. Honestly if Sparky needed to work, I think that stun cards can only reset 50% of her charge to make her viable (eg she charges 4 seconds, then Got Zapped, she only require 2 more seconds to attack) 14. Mega Knight This one is shocking, I thought that the buff will make him viable again, unfortunately Mega Knight remained as a very weak card, dealing like less than 50% of PEKKA’s Damage, also, he’s too easily countered and distracted. His usage rate in challenges are actually below 5%, that puts him in such a low spot. I wished he was never nerfed, because he was actually balanced, just overused back in January 2018. However he has quite amazing use, he’ll never be lower than Sparky 13. Ice Wizard Ice Wizard is one of those legendaries which never really moves much in the rankings. Despite being ranked at the bottom, he’s obviously powerful on defence thanks to his slow down ability. He can also be a great supporter of the infamous X-Bow, works with hog rider as well! Despite costing 3 elixir only, the damage is obviously way too low. He can’t 1 shot fire Spirits which is a shame. If he can’t 1 shot Skeletons, I think it’s obvious that he’ll be in the very bottom 12. Lava Hound One day, Lava Hound will become the most overpowered win conditions again, foretold by ....... OK no just joking, no one said that. but seriously, i 100% know that Lava Hound will be as amazing as he was when LavaLoon dominated the meta, because now that Balloon is the best win condition, Lava Hound will definetely rise! The Lava Hound is definetely rising back to the top again, he has lots of HP, but bad damage. Slowly returning as the most important air tank, more air supports has returned along with him. Will lava Hound be better than Golem anytime soon? Obviously, no. Unless......... (you’ll never know unless what) 11. Graveyard It’s been quite a while since Graveyard has rise from the rank, and I’m happy to finally rise it up from #14 up 3 spots to #11. Graveyard is a deadly win condition, it spawns skeletons so quickly, dealing insane damage if left ignored, even if without tanked, it’s possible to destroy the tower! The downside is too easy to counter, 1 Poson = positive elixir trade. For those Graveyard users: you’re lucky poison is my 2nd least favourite card so far But besides, Graveyard wasn’t half bad! 10. Royal Ghost The most unexpected nerf for the royal ghost obviously shocked everyone, like really does he really deserve a nerf?! Fortunately, it’s still able to held up to the top 10, like the top 10 are all top 40 cards overall, the ghost is actually better than the Knight for me, he deals area damage with lots of HP, he also cost 3 elixir only! I feel like maybe supercell think that the Royal ghost still offers too much value after the 1st nerf, which is why he’s nerfed again. 9. Magic Archer Magic Archer is my favourite legendary in the game, but unfortunately a certain long ranger (I’ll get to her later) is why he’s so underused Many people believed that he’s the worst legendary in the game along with Sparky, it’s just that he requires too much skill to use. He has low HP and damage, that’s what made him truly suffer, and his splash radius is unnoticeable, his arrows just pierces through enemies, i feel like it’s not area damage, more like multi target damage dealer However, the good news is that he’s good on defence and support, possibly offence as well, like you get something like Ice Golem tank, enemies attack ice golem, magic archer can hit the enemies as well as pierce the tower! Possibly destroying it. It usually happened to me and I won! 8. Lumberjack Originally I thought Lumberjack was actually one of the worst legendaries in the game, but actually he’s on the comeback Lumberjack is all about speed, he moves very fast, hits very fast, and has a rage that speeds up anything within range. Thanks to his lightning hit speed, it made his DPS insane However, the next one is obviously much more OP than he is, his rage is definitely nowhere as threatening as the bats! Lumberjack is still good, but he’s always the shadow of the next one...... 7. Night Witch Night Witch is the most overpowered card when first came out and was desperately needed a massive nerf. It was severe. However, she was obviously the better alternative I mentioned with the lumberjack, her damage is so high, she constantly spawn bats, raising her DPS slowly, became a lot deadlier once a wave of bats spawned, because of that, she’s a great support for beatdown However, she did suffer a bit as her sister got buffed, her sister is OP now, and because of that, it affected the Night Witch and she lost her top 5 spot (She was #5 last list) The next one might be shocking....... 6. Bandit Wow! Bandit is back! This is regarded as one of the worst legendaries when 1st came out, along with Magic Archer, But Now that she’s viable in PEKKA decks, she’s a lot more ambushing, her dash is actually very dangerous, she evades lots of damage, slowly dealing heavy damage when ignored, possibly destroying it when supported. Bridge spam was where Bandit is OP, she remained amazing however despite the fall (I think she was like #2 even when Bridge spam first fall), great against Log bait (You don’t need Log to get princess) as well as stopping charges from the Princes She’s horrible on defence so don’t use her unless it’s necessary 5. E-Wiz Things aren’t really looking good for Electro Wizard, he’s never been this low on the list. However, that does not mean he’s bad, he stuns, deals lots of damage and has a zap when he spawns, he’s still a versatile defensive unit, costing only 4 elixir, stopping any charge units, as well as slow down anything that’s targeting the tower He doesn’t have lots of HP however, so make sure you tank him if you are trying to use him aggressively, he’s also good on offence, especially when keeping a tank alive! 4. Inferno Dragon Inferno Dragon is taking a step down from the ranking. As more cards were added, inferno Dragon is slightly easier to stop He’s like a flying inferno tower, you can never ignore him, cause once he lock on the tower for more than 4 seconds, you’re doomed. He’ll roast the tower to 0. But his defence capabilities is where he shines, he can stop tanks as long as you deal with the support units (Use those like Mega Knight), even if his charge up can be reset when zapped, it’s not going to be easy to truly spoil things..... Inferno Dragon is always a reliable card, hands down one of the best! 3. Princess Ok, I swear I’ll get a lot of comments, saying “ARE YOU CRAZY?! PRINCESS IS HIGHER THAN E-WIZ AND INFERNO DRAGON?!” Well let me explain, she may not be the strongest legendary, but she’s obviously one of the most versatile. Looking at the stats alone, she’s definitely seemed underwhelming, but what she can do can have your mind blown, let me make a list: 1. Range = Log Bait Her range is too long, it’s unacceptable to leave her alone or she’ll just burn your tower, using log against her can cause the log to be wasted and the goblin Barrel will just wreck things as long as it’s tanked 2. Swarm defence When a horde of minions charging with Miner/ anything else tanking, she can hit the minions, leaving them being able to be zapped, works on any swarms as well! 3. Easy final blow When you have princess, you can burn the low HP tower with her, it’s like a surprise, unless you’re predicting skills are great, just watch her burn the tower before you can use anything that counters her She was also the one that made Magic Archer underused, so princess definitely deserves the top 3 spot! And speaking of Log Bait, the Next 2, I think it’s obvious 2. Log The only thing I would consider bad about the log is that it’s easily baited and can be wasted, leaving you defenseless against other win conditions (Like Goblin Barrel) With ground swarms being quite popular, it feels like Log is too versatile as it can kill them easily as well as knocking back any ground troops. I don’t see any other flaws about this card, knockback anything, kills any ground swarm, and can reset charges, yet it only costs 2 elixir! It feels like unless it got nerfed/ other legendaries became too great, Log will always be in the top 2! 1. Miner This one is a tough one, he has consistently been #1, but this time Log came very close But I have to give the edge to miner just because he is a high skill high reward card! He is just way too unique! He appears anywhere, kills princess easily and act as a major tank for other troops. He can also do chip damage, it feels like he’s basically the knight that deals less damage to towers but can appear anywhere ! But still, it’s just a close call, miner will remain at #1 for now, but don’t be surprised if he wasn’t next list! Category:Blog posts